Road Trip
by xbryn
Summary: Senior year of high school had only just ended when Helga encounters something that makes her want an escape, and she is handed the chance to do just that: a road trip with Phoebe, Gerald, and Arnold around the country. AxH GxP
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first story on my new account. And the last time I had an account was, what, five or six years ago, maybe more? So hopefully this doesn't turn out too badly. And hopefully I finish. Well, we'll see.**

**Anyway. To start with, I just want to put it out there that most of the destinations in this story are ones I have **_**not visited**_**. So I may get a few (or a lot of) things wrong, despite my research. Just bear with me. If there is a mistake about a place you are familiar with, let me know, and if I can without hurting the story I'll change it.**

**Well, here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or anything affiliated with it, but I do have claim to this story.**

Chapter 1

The end of the school year usually seems to fly by for me. In my experience, it was the warm spring days that felt the shortest, though in reality they grew longer every month. It's not that springtime was my favorite time of the year- Autumn held that title- but I longed for the days when I no longer needed to think about school, work, teachers. No school bells ringing, the sound reverberating in my head. I didn't have to deal with the people who annoy me on a daily basis, only taking in small portions of their personalities when I felt I could handle it.

For instance, there was Lila. She could still annoy the crap out of me, but I didn't hate her. I have to admit, she is one strong girl. On normal days, she is way too chipper for my tastes, but she's good. She's nice. Basically the opposite of me.

It's our senior year. The whole PS 118 gang (pretty much our class from elementary school, which got a little split up in middle school but reunited in high school) was almost out of the public school system, and free to ascend into higher learning or join the workforce. Patty was even going to join the military, which honestly didn't surprise me one bit. I'm not all for that patriotic stuff, but there's no denying that she's one brave girl.

I, Helga G. Pataki, am still deciding which university to attend. My grades, as well as my dedication to softball and the school newspaper, among some other pursuits, have earned me spots in a few Ivy League schools: Columbia and Yale, that is. It was almost an impossible decision. I'm just grateful I had the options that I did. Phoebe, of course, got into all her top schools. Princeton, Harvard, probably every top school you can think of. But, as a Pre-Med student, she decided to go to MIT. Sure, she wouldn't be all too close to me, but we promised to stay in touch next year. I really don't know what I'd do without Phoebe. After years and years, we still endure as best friends.

We're not the only ones who have come this far. Gerald and Arnold were still as tight as ever, though they have branched out a little. Surprisingly, Gerald had applied and gotten accepted to a culinary arts school. I had never realized what a passion he had for cooking, but when Phoebe told me I couldn't help but be impressed. Arnold, on the other hand, had been accepted to a few different colleges around the country, but- just like me- was undecided.

Arnold… I had tried so hard to get over that little, football-headed bastard. Okay, so maybe I couldn't really call him little anymore, since he stood around half a foot taller than I did. And though he was still football-headed, he did grow into it quite well. Not that I ever thought he couldn't pull it off…

So I hadn't made a huge amount of progress in forgetting about him. How could I when fate so cruelly tortures me! Or maybe the fact that he's been in more than half of my classes since the fourth grade is a sign. At the very least I can say I no longer define myself by him. I don't center my life around him. My puppy love for that kid has been surviving on glances throughout the day, the few times we bump into each other and chat, or when Phoebe drags me to hang out with some other kids from school- which almost always includes him, since everybody loves him. Who wouldn't? He's funny, charming, always nice, not to mention attractive…

Just an objective observation.

The thing is, those glances and little chats really helped get me through my days. In between problems at home and all the stress from school and work, those moments let me indulge on my guiltiest of pleasures. My home life wasn't always a nightmare, but it definitely was enough to leave me in a bad mood most days. Miriam had joined AA, but she was gone a lot of the time now with her new friends (and I had a sneaking suspicion that she may not be as sober as she wants us to think). Meanwhile, Bob had been throwing himself into his work more now than ever. After Olga had eloped with Ricardo ("the love of her life," a guy she met at acting school and dated for three months) to London, he had been even more temperamental than normal. I rarely saw my parents, and when I did I was either forced to listen to my mother chat away about people I never met, barely leaving me a word in edgewise, or being yelled at by a pissy Bob.

Maybe it was a nightmare.

But I hadn't completely given up on my family. Though we didn't have a great relationship, I would still occasionally sit with my father to watch his evening soaps or go out with Miriam for a smoothie.

All that didn't change the fact that I can't wait to go to college. The one problem was that yellow-haired "freak," whom I still teased and made fun of, but on a more friendly scale- at least, that's how I liked to think of it as.

And that's exactly who I was thinking of when I rounded the corner, walking home from my last exam of the year. Senior year, over. High school, over. But Arnold…no longer did I have an excuse to see his face every day, hear his laugh, just be near him…of course there was always Phoebe and Gerald's "relationship," or whatever that was. All this was running through my mind when I collided with a warm but hard…something. I toppled backwards, landing straight on my ass, my books scattering across the ground in front of me. I heard an "oof!" and something crash into the ground somewhere near me. This whole sequence played out as if in a movie, the same as every other time it had happened. I knew I would see his blonde hair when I opened my eyes. I knew he would offer to help me up. I knew I would blame him. This time, though, with a smile, something I was more accustomed to wearing nowadays.

"Sorry, Helga," he said as I opened my eyes and saw him. Just like always.

"No problem, Arnoldo, just watch where you're going. I swear, it's like you're _trying_ to make me break my tailbone," I smirked at him as he lifted himself up and dusted off his pants.

He smiled and held his hand out to me, which I lightly pushed away. "It's not my fault we're always going in opposite directions." He said as he lowered his hand, still smiling. I wish I could take a picture. Arnold bent down to help pick up my books.

"I guess that's just life, huh?" I grabbed a notebook and folder from the pavement and took the ones he held out to me before getting up myself.

"I guess so." He gave me a weird look, one I couldn't quite read. And I prided myself on being able to read people pretty well.

I blew a few strands of hair out of my face and glanced at him again, but the look was gone. "Well, happy summer, Arnold." I walked around him to continue on my way home.

"Bye, Helga." I heard from behind me, along with the soft sound of footsteps moving him farther away.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we go again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or anything affiliated with it, but I do have claim to this story.**

Chapter 2

I had stopped to drop off a borrowed book at Phoebe's house, but we ended up talking and going to get some ice cream at Slaussen's. It turned out to be pretty late when I finally got back home. The sun had almost completely disappeared from the sky, leaving only an orange and red hue that faded into blackness. It was pretty tempting to just sit on the steps and watch the sky turn dark, but I was tired and just wanted to shower and sleep.

I let myself in and immediately bounded up the steps, not even bothering to see if anyone was home. Usually Miriam was out with some friends at this time, and Bob almost never came back from the "New and Improved" Emporium until much later. After depositing my books onto my desk, I took out a big t-shirt and some sweats to change into after my shower. I was about to undress when I heard some thumping from the next room over, then what sounded slightly like a gasp. I froze, not sure what to expect. It couldn't be my parents… Suddenly, a clanging sound pierced the air. I had never had a problem with robbers before, but I really didn't know what to expect, so I armed myself with a pocket knife I kept hidden in my dresser and glided as silently as possible out of my room and to the other door.

I'm not really sure what I was thinking. I knocked a few times on the door, but only heard some other sounds I couldn't really recognize. In a weird moment of panic, I opened the door slightly just as the moan of a woman I had never heard before echoed through the room. I dropped the knife and fell back, landing again on my ass as I had only hours before.

"What the fuck?" My Dad and I shouted at the same time.

Sometimes I hate just how alike we are. Especially because there, right in my parents' bed, was Big Bob and some red-haired girl who looked barely 30. I'm just grateful I didn't see any details. The image of skin against skin, though, would haunt me for weeks.

After a moment of shock, I got up and grabbed my knife, pocketing it as Bob ran out of the room, clumsily trying to do the button on his pants.

"Helga!" He shouted, anger, shock, and maybe even fear flashing across his face. I ran into my room and slammed the door behind me, locking it. He obviously followed me, and I could easily hear him banging on my door as his voice pierced the air. "Helga, nothing was happening! It's not what you think!" I got a bag, big enough to fit a bunch of clothes I grabbed from the dresser and all my other necessities. As he continued to try and convince me from the other side of the door that what he was doing was completely innocent and that I shouldn't tell Miriam, I got my huge wad of money from my special hiding spot- all the money I had saved up since I was old enough to work- and stuffed it alongside my clothes. Tears threatened to leak form my eyes. I knew I was reacting badly. I knew I should talk to him, talk to my mom, but this was the last straw. We'd been having fights all week, and this just put me over the edge. I needed out. Now.

I unlocked the door and opened it as Bob backed off a little bit, shutting up for all of five seconds. I couldn't even look at him. But he still followed me, even as I heard that whore call out his name. Down the stairs I stomped, picking up my shoes when I got to the bottom.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He grabbed my arm, a little too hard. I looked back at him. There was fire in his eyes. "You better not tell Miriam. You hear me, girl?"

I sneered. "Don't try to intimidate me." His hold softened slightly at my cold tone, which I took advantage of to pull my arm from his grasp and run out the door. The cool night air seemed to hit me with full force. It wasn't cold, but my face felt like it was burning up inside the house. I realized that I had been breathing in short, tight breaths, and my eyes felt wet. But I only stopped for a second before I ran towards Phoebe's street, shoes still in my hand, wiping at my eyes with my forearm.

I heard the door open behind me. I heard Bob yell out to me. I didn't care. In only a few seconds I was out of sight. I didn't stop until my feet touched my best friend's front stoop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it! :D I'll be posting three chapters today, since I've had them done for a while. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or anything affiliated with it, but I do have claim to this story.**

Chapter 3

Phoebe was only slightly surprised when she opened the door to my bedraggled visage. I excused my sudden appearance by saying I had a fight with my dad, an occurrence that could certainly not be called rare, as she led me to her room. If the fight was bad enough I normally would take refuge in my friend's eclectic house, which had a warm atmosphere so unlike my own home's, and she would let me stay over. I was glad that she understood me and never tried to pry into these personal affairs with my father. We talked a little while I took her Japanese futon out of the closet and spread it on the floor. I asked to use her shower- like she would refuse me- and when I walked back into her room 15 minutes later, toweling my hair dry, she was fast asleep.

The next morning I was woken up with the aroma of bacon, butter, and some other foreign scents that I'm sure were from her father's side of the table. I changed into some appropriate clothes and trodded downstairs. Her parents smiled warmly at me, and I was grateful that they took me in so easily. Phoebe must have already covered for me, so I let myself dig in- at the request of her mother, that is. After, we went back up to her room, where I knew I had to explain how this time was different than the others. How I didn't want to go back.

I told her about everything that happened once I entered the door. She had this look on her face—not a pitying look (Phoebe wasn't that kind of person), but one of someone who was trying to analyze the situation. She's always been a great listener. Can't say much of the same for me.

"I can't go back there, Pheebs…not yet. I can't stand to look at him." I held my face in my hands, my eyes burning with the threat of tears for the second time in 24 hours. I gulped, trying to swallow the lump in my throat, because in no way was I going to let somebody see me cry. Not even my best friend in the world. "I need…more than just a few days away from him. I understand if your parents don't want to let me stay for that long. But I don't know where to go. Can I please just stay for another night or two?"

"I'll ask…but I'm sure they'll be fine. They like you, you know." I couldn't see her face through my hands, but her voice sounded soft and soothing. "But, Helga…you have to tell your mother. And maybe you should talk to your father…he's probably worried."

"No, he can't be worried. I mean, he stopped calling my cellphone after, like, two tries." I sniffled a little. My face felt hot and wet. "And I can't tell Miriam…not yet. I need to be able to handle this, first. I know you're right, Pheebs. You always are. But…this is just too much." It was silent for a moment. Her way of letting me ramble about my problems. "I know their relationship has been slowly circling the drain for a while now, but I never thought he would do something like this. He's _married._ He has _kids_. He's an asshole, sure, but…I just never saw this coming."

"Nobody really does." Phoebe got up and walked into the bathroom. I attempted to dry my face as quickly as I could, but in seconds she was back with a box of tissues. I turned my head away.

"Thanks," I muttered as she sat back down. Hesitantly, I took one and dried my eyes, still refusing to show my face to her. "You know what the worst part is? I know she still loves him. I can see it in her eyes the few times we're all together, or when she comes back home and walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek. It's sort of sad. In her eyes I can see she misses the time before…well, I guess before Olga left. When they still had something in common. Pride, success, happiness. Things I don't give them…"

"Oh, Helga, don't say that. Listen, I'll try to get my parents to let you stay for a week. But please…call your parents. At least your mother. They'll never agree if your parents don't know." Phoebe glanced at the clock on the bedside table and stood. "Listen, I sort of…am having lunch with Gerald. Come with me. I'll tell him to bring Arnold, and we can all hang out." I watched as red tinged her cheeks and she bit her lip. Great, I was interfering with her plans. Of course she didn't want to cancel on Gerald…and now she'd have to give up private time with her…whatever the hell he was to her.

"I didn't realize you had a date." I smirked a little as she blushed even more.

"I-it's not a date. Really!"

"Phoebe, give it up. You guys have been doing _something_ for months now, and you're still not calling it 'dating'? You like him. A _lot. _And he likes you back. Just ask him out already. Officially." I sniffled and tossed the used up tissue in the trash, pretty sure my eyes were still a little swollen but fairly dry by now. "You go on without me. I don't want to interfere. I don't feel like being social, anyway."

"No, come. Please come, Helga." She ignored my initial advice, but I wasn't going to press the issue. I didn't want to upset her. And honestly, her request sounded pretty earnest. "They're leaving on a road trip for almost the whole summer. Don't you want to see Arnold one last time before he leaves?" She whispered this last part.

"A road trip?" My heart dropped. Even though school was over, I thought I'd still have the summer to steal bits of time with him. The odd game of baseball they still played occasionally, parties, just seeing each other on the street…none of that would be reality. I realized in one awful minute that this summer was going to put me through some serious withdrawal; I'd either come out of it finally rid of my childhood crush, or very, very sick. I wasn't quite so eager to turn Phoebe's proposal down anymore. "I…I'll guess I'll come. When are you meeting him?"

"In about 30 minutes, at a diner not too far from here. Come on. Let's get ready." She took out her phone and sent off a quick text, presumably to instruct Gerald to bring his best friend. I really hoped he would. If there was ever a time I needed to indulge in some Arnold, it was now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or anything affiliated with it, but I do have claim to this story.**

Chapter 4

A few little bells chimed as we stepped through a glass door into a little diner hidden on a small street in Hillwood. The place smelled like burgers, bacon, and fries, which my stomach heartily agreed with. A few tables were taken, but Gerald and Arnold were nowhere to be found, so we settled in a booth by the window and waited. The table was a bit sticky and the menu a little stained, but I felt content with the place and wondered why I'd never even heard of it before.

We ordered a couple of burgers (though Phoebe got a turkey burger) and waited only a few more minutes before I spotted two very familiar teenagers strolling down the street towards us. When they were inches from the door I nodded to Phoebe, alerting her of their entrance only a few seconds before the bells did. Gerald noticed us and walked over, Arnold trailing behind with his hands in his pockets, hair damp from the shower.

"Hey, girls," Gerald said as he approached. "Hi, Phoebe." He gave her a smile, and I noticed a small blush grow on her cheeks before she smiled back. I again felt a pang of guilt for intruding. "I hope you guys are hungry, because this place has the best burgers in town."

Before he had a chance to move onto the seat next to her she got up and crossed to my side of the table, sitting next to me. He cocked an eyebrow, but let it down after a moment as he slid onto the bench, with Arnold following.

"Hey," Arnold said to us. I noticed he sounded a bit sleepy. We probably made him wake up earlier than he wanted on his first day out of high school. I was honestly too nervous and happy to see him to notice much, though. Too bad this meeting had to be so melancholy- for me, at least- since it would probably be the last time I got to see him before he left.

Phoebe smiled in response and I raised my hand in a short wave, taking a sip of my Yahoo soda. The guys eyed me for a second, perhaps annoyed that I got them into this situation, or maybe just curious as to why I was here at all. But soon enough Phoebe and I had gotten our burgers and they had ordered, while Phoebe got them talking about their plans for the summer.

"The best part of the trip is when we get to New York City and the Apollo Theater. Damn, I've been waiting years for this," Arnold rambled animatedly. Wow, he was excited.

"Are you kidding me? The local food, the California beaches, the clubs in the cities? Those are gonna be the best parts, man." Gerald snorted, his eyes twinkling just like the green ones beside him.

"Wow, that sounds exciting. Not to mention all the beautiful landscapes, the impressive landmarks, the colorful viewpoints of all the different people. I have to admit, I'm a little jealous." Phoebe smiled at them, but averted her eyes to her burger when Gerald stared back. I felt for Pheebs, she would probably be stuck studying half the summer inside her room. That really sucks. I mean, it's not like we have any big tests coming up, unless you count placement tests. But with her going into MIT, I guess her parents thought she had to be on top of everything. To be honest, it just wasn't fair.

She excused herself to the bathroom. Some R&B song I'd never heard began to play in a loop, at which point Gerald fished out the source of the noise- his phone- and took it outside. Only Arnold and myself were left at the table, awkwardly munching on our fries and avoiding eye contact. At least, that's what I was doing, and I couldn't imagine he was doing otherwise. Until I glanced up and saw his eyes fixated on me inquisitively.

"Helga, is something wrong? Why did Phoebe bring you so last minute?" He asked, not unkindly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Arnold. It was just a spur of the moment thing. I was hungry, plus I was staying over already, so it just made sense." I signaled the end of my explanation by sticking another fry in my mouth.

"But this doesn't seem like something she would normally just…let others tag along on. You know how those two are. Besides. Phoebe isn't really…spontaneous." He shrugged.

"Hey, she can be spontaneous. You don't know her like I do." I stuck my tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Really, Helga. You've been quiet, quieter than normal. Are you really okay?"

"Why does it matter? Why do you suddenly care how I am?" I wasn't angry at Arnold. I was angry at Bob, I was even angry at myself. But not Arnold. And yet my response came out a little too loud and a little too harsh for my taste.

"Helga. What's going on?" He looked serious. I know he was just trying to help, but this was really _none_ of his business. And yet I didn't want to lie to him. I didn't want to blow him off or be angry. Maybe it was because he took an interest in my life, for once, and I didn't want to waste that. Or maybe the past night had just made me tired, tired of all my problems and tired of caring about whether anybody knew.

I didn't know which was more pathetic.

"Look. Would you be happy if your mother was always out drinking when she's supposed to be in AA? If you got into a fight almost every day with your dad, who has done nothing but harass you since your sister ran off with some guy you've never met? If you found him last night with some whore in your parents' bed before he threatened you not to tell your mom?" This all poured out of me in a harsh whisper. I felt my cheeks burning. My heart sped up. My fingers curled, my fingernails digging into my palm.

Arnold's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Helga, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I just have to wait a few months and I'm out." I relaxed a little. It sort of felt good to let that out. I sort of wish I had something to really take all this anger out on, though. Like a bat to a TV. To Big Bob's new, expensive plasma screen TV. "I wish I could never go back. I can't go back now, he'll just chew me out again and probably ground me for a month. Not that I care. Not that I'd listen. I just don't want to go home. Ever."

He looked to be at a loss for words. We sat in silence for a few minutes while I calmed down. I started to feel some regret in the pit of my stomach for all that I'd just said. Is this really the impression I wanted to leave him, when he may not see me until just before we go off to college? I just tried to play it off, polishing off my fries and drinking a few gulps of soda. "You gonna eat that?" I pointed to his almost finished plate.

He pushed it towards me. "…Helga…what if…" I looked up at him. His eyebrows were scrunched up, and it made him look adorable. "What if you came with us? Maybe Phoebe could come, too. Gerald would like that. I mean, you wouldn't have to go home. You could forget about all of it. And then you can go off to college."

I was dumbfounded. I couldn't even respond for a few seconds as my heart soared. But then it all came crashing down with one realization. Arnold pitied me. "I don't take charity, Arnold. And I don't need your pity. Even if Gerald would want Phoebe to come, her parents would never let her. And I'm not looking to ruin your trip." I was simultaneously angered and saddened by what I thought was the truth of all this. He didn't really want me there, he was just being the "good guy," as always.

"No, Helga. I'm not pitying you. I'm not trying to give you charity. I mean…" He pulled at his collar for a second and glanced out the window at Gerald, still talking away on his cellphone. "I like you, Helga. I think you're funny and I like hanging out with you."

"Stop trying to make me feel better-"

"I'm not, Helga!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm just saying it would be cool with me if you came, and I bet Gerald wouldn't mind either, especially if Phoebe could come, too, and if you guys had the money."

I eyed him, considering it.

"Just think about it, okay? We leave tomorrow, but we'll stop by Phoebe's before we leave if you decide you want to come."

"I just don't think it's going to work out. You haven't even asked Gerald-"

Helga spotted Phoebe scurrying back from the Ladies' Room, and pushed herself closer to the window to make room for her friend.

"Geez, Pheebs, what took you so long?" Arnold kept his eyes on me, but I ignored him in favor of my Yahoo.

"Oh, nothing. Just a bit of a line." It was a blatant lie, obvious considering the place wasn't exactly very popular. I noticed some fresh lip gloss and mascara on her, and that her hair was let out of the ponytail it was in before and now neatly combed, spilling over her shoulders. Her looks betrayed her.

Arnold didn't notice the lie. He probably wasn't even listening to anything we had said. Phoebe asked him about one of the tests we took only a week before, and soon we had resumed normal conversation. Gerald had rejoined us, explaining that his sister was having some boy problems- why she persisted in asking his advice since she hit puberty he had no idea- and finishing his own food.

Throughout all of this I hadn't stopped thinking about Arnold's proposal. I guess I could trust him. I mean, if you can't trust _Arnold Shortman_, then who _can_ you trust? Besides, maybe it wouldn't be too bad an idea. My heart swooned at the idea of being with him for so long, and ever since the words left his lips I was aching to go. But my pessimistic mind told me that no way in hell was this going to happen. Just another disappointment. Still, there was no harm in _trying…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! or anything affiliated with it, but I do have claim to this story.**

Chapter 5

"So he just…invited us?" Phoebe sounded like she'd never heard of such thing. Maybe Arnold was right. She wasn't too good at spontaneity. My romantic side hoped she would jump at the chance to spend the summer alongside Gerald. "Is…Gerald okay with this?" Bingo.

I nodded. Arnold had texted me a few hours later that Gerald had agreed to the compromise. Arnold had probably buttered up the deal by slipping Phoebe in first, then adding me. Gerald and I weren't on bad terms or anything, but I felt like he sometimes still held a grudge against me for my darker days back in elementary school, when I could be pretty cruel. I probably got even worse in middle school, when the other girls started to like me even less, but I chilled out once we got into high school. Since then I didn't usually have a problem with my PS 118 friends.

"Arnold said he was. In fact, Gerald's probably pretty eager for this." I waggled my eyebrows at her, and she giggled in response.

"But Helga, my parents would never let me. Besides, I don't have money saved up like you do." I could tell she wanted this. I just had to push a little more.

"Phoebe, I'll lend you some money, and when you become a world-famous doctor you can pay me back, plus interest." I smirked at her. She seemed to go for this. I had saved up quite a sum of money over the years, at least enough for cheap motels and not-too-fancy meals over the span of a few months. And if Phoebe's parents agreed, I was betting they wouldn't let her go without a little spending money anyway. The Heyerdahls weren't exactly rich, but they certainly were not poor.

"I'll…I'll ask my parents." She put down the brush and got up from her bed. "And thanks, Helga."

I nodded and she left the room to go talk it out with her folks. Meanwhile, I lay back on my futon, fantasizing about what this road trip would mean for me and Arnold. Maybe something would happen…

_ The moon sparkled in the ocean, a flash of silver at every peak and ripple. The sand beneath my feet was cool, but the night air was still warm against my skin. All I could hear was the waves lapping against the shore…_

_ "Helga?" I heard his voice from behind me, washing over me like the breeze from the ocean._

_ "Arnold?" I turned to see him standing only a few feet away, his eyes brighter than the moon I saw only moments before, contrasting with his tanned skin. His hair hung just over his eyes, his hair tousled like he hadn't washed the ocean water out of it since his last swim. No words were spoken after that. He took a few steps towards me, I took a few steps back, and this pattern kept up until my toes touched cold water. I looked down to see the water spread across the sand in front of me, almost reaching Arnold's flip-flops. As it retreated he stepped forward again and pulled me close to him. This time I let him, hypnotized by those half-lidded eyes that saw right through me._

_ I let him inch his head closer to mine. I let my eyelids drop, let myself savor his hot breath on my lips and his fingers on my skin and his scent-_

The door shut. Footsteps from the other side of the room. Phoebe's voice, asking "Helga, are you awake?" in that small voice. Ugh. I was so close. I was always so close.

I grunted in response and opened my eyes to see a _very _jovial face before me. Phoebe was kneeling at the end of the futon. It didn't take long for me to realize the miracle that had just taken place.

"Don't tell me…" I began, sitting up quickly.

"They're letting me go!" She let out a small squeal and fell out of her kneeling position onto her butt. My heart leapt.

"Oh my God, Pheebs! How the hell…?" Could I possibly still be dreaming?

"Well," she began, still smiling widely, "when I first told them my dad was completely against it. But, my mother heavily supported the idea. She prides herself on being a free spirit. So with a few compromises, both my mother and I got him to agree."

"Wait, what kind of compromises?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I have to bring some books and study along the way. They want me to call every day in the morning and night. And my mother made me promise we'd stop by Kentucky to visit my grandparents…" She rubbed the back of her neck and gave a sheepish smile.

"Hm, I wonder if Hair Boy and Football Head will be up for that," I said. Shrugging, I added, "It's probably fine. A small price to pay for you to come along."

"Oh, Helga, this is going to be amazing." She was beaming. I grinned in return, happy that things in my life apart from school were finally going to work out.

"I'll text Arnold. You start packing!" I reached for my phone and grabbed it from the nightstand where it was charging. "And don't forget to pack light!"


End file.
